legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan (era following Blood Omen)
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |timeline = • Fourth timeline |foundation = • Post-Blood Omen era |dissolution = • Soul Reaver era |status = • Inactive (as of the Soul Reaver era) |predecessors = • The Sarafan • Moebius's mercenary army • The Cult of Hash'ak'gik |successors = • The Vampire hunters |leaders = • The Sarafan Lord |members = • Faustus • Marcus • Sebastian |forces = • Glyph guards • Glyph knights • Glyphwrights • Hylden scientists • Hylden warriors • Mercenaries • Sarafan Archers • Sarafan guards • Sarafan priests |headquarters = • The Sarafan Keep, Meridian (public) • The Hylden City (secret) |aliases = • The Sarafan • The Seraphan |territories = • Meridian • All Nosgoth |enemies = • Kain's vampire army • The Cabal |appearances = }} The Sarafan Order, also known simply as The Sarafan (or alternatively Seraphan), was a major faction in the fourth timeline. Founded by the Sarafan Lord sometime after the Collapse of the Pillars, The Sarafan Order was dedicated to exterminating Vampires in Nosgoth. After defeating Kain's vampire army in the Battle of Meridian, the order took control of the whole of Nosgoth under the tyrannical rule of the Sarafan Lord. "Umah explains that Nosgoth is ruled by the Sarafan and the vampire race is all but extinct. A few survivors have joined together to form the Cabal: the vampire resistance, operating from a hidden Sanctuary. They are in need of Kain's abilities" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 8. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Sarafan Lord: "The evil warlord who controls Nosgoth's capital city, Meridian. It was he who resurrected the Sarafan armies and defeated Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. The rule of the Sarafan was undermined by the Cabal, who revived Kain and used him as an agent against the Sarafan. Umah: "We are the Cabal, the vampire resistance. We work to undermine the Sarafan at every turn. But we are losing. With the new magic they employ, the Glyph Magic, they are able to find us and kill us. Our numbers are dwindling. Without help, we will not survive. We need you, Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "In A World..." Blood Omen 2 manual. pg9. Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download The order presumably crumbled shortly after Kain uncovered it as a front for the Hylden and defeated the Sarafan Lord at the Hylden Gate. Umah: "We must trust one another. Together, we can defeat the Sarafan Lord. Once he is dead, his order will collapse, mindless fools that they are. But there are dangers other than the Sarafan which must be overcome." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. History Early History In the aftermath of the Collapse of the Pillars and the Hylden Lord's possession of Janos Audron (as seen in the climax of ''Defiance''), the Hylden Lord was able to use the 'rift' caused by the destruction of the pillars to "breach through the dimensions" Kain: "The Sarafan Lord. It was he that broke through. But how?" // Janos Audron: "Now we come to your part in this story. When you chose to destroy the Pillar of Balance, you caused a rift throughout the world, sufficient to breach through the dimensions." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and return his natural Hylden body to the Material Realm. Building (or re-populating) The Hylden City and the Hylden Gate (using Hylden assistance brought through the gate orSlave labour kidnapped from mainland Nosgoth) the Hylden Lord was able to secure the Hylden presence in Nosgoth. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Lacking the power to bring about a full invasion of Nosgoth , and requiring an army andHumans to drain of energy, the Hylden Lord travelled to mainland Nosgoth (probably in his Human disguise) and learnt of a "legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires ". Inspired by the tales of this Sarafan order, the Hylden Lord , founded the new Sarafan Order (with its headquarters in Meridian Chapter 5: Sarafan Keep : House of my Enemy "With the Bishop's help, you have entered the Sarafan's Keep. This innermost sanctum of the Sarafan, normally reserved for the nobility, is swarming with Knights. It won't be an easy place to infiltrate, but if Kain doesn't find Umah quickly she will be executed (and her secret information will die with her)." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 40. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0) to cover the activites of the Hylden (whilst probably renaming himself "the Sarafan Lord" in the process). Janos: "Not dead, but imprisoned in this place. My blood was needed to power the device, and feed the Mass within. Starved of blood and sapped of life, I devolved into that horrible creature. The moment you poisoned the Mass, I felt my strength return. That which is divine cannot be wholly suppressed"//'Kain:' "Divine? Your imprisonment has damaged your mind, Janos. The curse of vampirism is no mark of divinity."//'Janos:' "You must delve further back into history, Kain, to know the truth of our heritage. Long ago, and long before I first walked the earth, vampires were god-like, and our kind ruled the land. But we were opposed by another race, similar to ours in power, but different in method and intention. The wars between us flamed for a thousand years. But we prevailed at last, and we banished our enemies from the face of the earth by powerful magic, sealing them into another plane of existence."//'Kain:' "What has this history lesson to do with my task at hand?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Janos: "Patience, Kain. The race that fought the vampires was the Hylden, the very Hylden that you have just encountered. They control the Sarafan. They are striving to wipe out the vampires, enslave the humans, and reclaim all Nosgoth as their own. They are the evil that plague us once again, authors of the demons and the Device and all else that threatens the land. They have returned to enact a terrible revenge." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain: "I thought you said that they were banished."//'Janos:' "They were, Kain. But several centuries ago, one of the Hylden was able to return to our world. He then used his magic to draw other Hylden through, but had not yet the power to begin a full invasion. He required an army, here, and humans to drain of energy. He learned of a legendary order whose purpose was to purge the world of vampires long ago. He revived this order,and the Sarafan were born again." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Sometime later, with the rise and expansion of Kain's vampire army, the Sarafan Order no doubt gained an increase in membership from scared Humans . As the Vampire Army turned south and headed towards Meridian it became clear that a battle between the two fledgeling powers was inevitable and the Sarafan planned for this conflict (finding or creating the Nexus Stone and organising Sebastian's betrayal of the Vampire army) and dug in to defend Meridian from the coming Battle. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) When the Battle of Meridian commenced, the Sarafan Lord wore the Nexus Stone, protecting him from the power of the Soul Reaver, Vorador: "One who wears the Stone cannot be harmed by the Soul Reaver." // Vorador: "And is this but a legend, to be proved false at the fatal moment?" // Vorador: "Oh no, no legend at all. It has been proven. The Sarafan Lord wore the stone when he defeated you, two hundred years ago." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and with Kain and the Sarafan Lord locked in combat; the Sarafan ambush (organised by Sebastian Kain: "Your master knows his days are numbered. I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army. You sold yourself to our enemy." // Sebastian: "I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many killed, so quickly. And all my doing." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) was able to over-power and defeat the weakened vampire army (now without Sebastian, Magnus and isolated from Kain), with the Sarafan Lord apparently killing Kain Umah: "You were a great general, commanding an army of vampires, but the powers you opposed were too strong for you. You were struck down, your armies defeated, scattered and destroyed. Everyone believed you to be dead." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and gaining the Soul Reaver blade. A few of the remaining Vampires (including Faustus Faustus: "Well, well, our Lord was correct. You are alive. Do you remember me, Kain, who served you so well?"//'Kain(V/O):' "It was Faustus. One of the legionnaires of my army of vampires. An indifferent soldier, but now, a traitor to our race."//'Kain:' "Faustus. It's true, then. I hardly believed it. Vampires have turned against their own kind."//'Faustus:' "What is our kind? In serving the Sarafan, I have protection, I have power. And who better to hunt down a vampire than a more powerful vampire? History is written by the winners, Kain. That is my kind."//'Kain:' "How many of us have been destroyed by the Sarafan? How many have been brought to their deaths by you?"//'Faustus:' "I care not for those destined to die. I don't weep for them, and I won't weep for you."//'Kain:' "Look around you, Faustus. Does your victory seem so assured now?"//'Faustus:' "A fleeting setback. Our Lord knows of your presence. He beat you before, and he will bury you now."//'Kain:' "But you will never know how it ends, Faustus, for I will bury you first of all." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and Marcus Marcus: "When the Sarafan proved victorious, I knew that my destiny lay with the Sarafan Lord. I offered myself to the winning side." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) switched their allegiance to the Sarafan to save their own lives. Kain: "I care not for any dangers. They will fear me, do you hear? Tell me where to find the Sarafan Lord. I'll have him buried within the hour."//'Umah:' "Such arrogance! If it were so easy, we would have done it ourselves, Kain. And you are far too weak to fight him yet. He is protected, too, by other vampires."//'Kain:' "Vampires in service to the Sarafan? Are they mad?"//'Umah:' "They value their lives. While they serve the Sarafan Lord, he lets them live."//'Kain:' "I will enjoy destroying them."//'Umah:' "You would be lucky to survive one such encounter, until you grow stronger." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The battle won, the Sarafan turned their attention towards hunting down the Vampires and the remains of the vampire army, eventually expanding their territory until they came to control all of Nosgoth itself. Presumably with this expansion of control came a re-organisation, changing the group from a paramilitary order to a legitimate socio-political state. Later History Over the next two centuries, the order would make great progress; apparently reducing the Vampire population of Nosgoth to a small 'cell' in Meridian (the Cabal); Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and introducing Glyph Magic (and related functions, Kain: "You say a network? Placed like a web throughout a city?" // Builder: "We never completed the network. We never used the Device." // Kain: "But the Sarafan Lord will. The Glyphs! He is using the Glyphs to channel the Mass, to wipe out the city, humans and vampires alike! That must be his plan!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain: "What manner of sorcery is this?"//'Umah:' "What, precisely, does it do?"//'Umah:' "This is Glyph Energy, a new form of magic brought into the world with the rise of the Sarafan. It supplies power to all of Meridian. The gate you see can be opened using this energy. Activate the glyphbox. This will bring power to the gate’s lever, and allow you to open it." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. such as Ward gates Umah: "I spoke before of our mortal enemies, the Sarafan. It is their sworn crusade to destroy all vampires, and for this they have developed special defenses. You see here a Ward Gate."//'Kain:' "What, precisely, does it do?"//'Umah:' "Should you so much as touch it, you will be burned as by fire, and an alarm will summon the guards. The Sarafan have raised these Wards throughout Meridian. We can go no farther this way. Follow me into the sewer." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) and other technological developments to Nosgoth's Human inhabitants. Though these developments were generally beneficial to the prosperity and safety of theHumans, Woman: "He calls it ‘glyph energy’. He’s lit the whole upstairs with it, now. It’s a wonderful light, so gentle and bright. I like it meself, but the girls near left in a body." // Man: "I’ve seen glyph lights, but not in a gentleman’s house." // Woman: "But he won them over in a minute the day he got the glyph energy to heat his bathwater for him. That’s right, we carry the cans up cold now, and he’s got the water hot in a twinkling. The girls are alright with it now." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. the rule of the Sarafan and the Sarafan Lord became increasingly tyrannical (Janos and Umah described the Humans as "enslaved" Beast: "Wait…You must know…your true enemies. My captors. They are not of this world. They control the Glyph magic by which Meridian is enslaved. They pull the strings of the Sarafan while in the disguise of the Glyph Wrights. They are called…the Hylden….And their leader is, of course –"//'Kain:' "– The Sarafan Lord." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Umah: "The Sarafan, an army of fanatical humans sworn to eradicate all vampires from the world. A new leader brought them together and, wielding a new kind of magic, deadly to our kind, was able to destroy your army and kill most of the vampires. You were defeated in mortal combat by this leader, the Sarafan Lord. But that is not the end of the story. Under the guise of protecting the land from the vampire menace, the Sarafan seized control of all of Nosgoth, and their rule is not kind. For two hundred years, the Sarafan have enslaved the humans under their iron rule, and hunted down and destroyed every vampire they could find." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) - unfair taxes, Woman: "You can’t charge that much; it’s robbery!"//'Vendor:' "You won’t find anyone charging less."//'Woman:' "Collusion and robbery, you cheating bastards!"//'Vendor:' "Taxes are high and supplies are low, thanks to the Sarafan."//'Woman:' "You think I don’t pay taxes? How am I to eat?"//'Vendor:' "It’s not my worry, friend."//'Woman:' "To the black hell with you and your miserable goods!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Wife: "You said this time you would come straight home."//'Husband:' "Peace, woman. They won’t buy from me if I won’t drink with them."//'Wife:' "What’s the use if you drink up the money you make selling to them?"//'Husband:' "It’s not my fault. It’s the cursed Seraphan taxes!"//'Wife:' "So, they’ve raised the tax on drink, again, have they?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. restrictions on movement Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador (Whisper): "Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and several 'missing persons' Pub Patron: "Damn them! Damn them!"//'Tapster:' "Hush! Not so loud."//'Pub Patron:' "My wife – my children – gone. Damn the Sarafan, damn them!"//'Tapster:' "That’s enough! You’ll bring them down on all of us."//'Pub Patron:' "How can they do this to us? It’s not right!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Merchant: "See anything you like, sir? Cadmus, the merchant, is selling out. Seems he had to leave the city in haste. He left all this behind. Lowest prices to be found. What’s your pleasure?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(likely kidnapped and taken to the Hylden City or the Device as Slaves) also contributed to the Human mistrust so that many Humans took to aiding the Cabal as Cabal Agents. Chapter 1:The Slums:Welcome to Meridian "Meridian, the capital city of Nosgoth, is under the control of the Sarafan: a group of humans who have sworn to rid the land of vampires. Their heavy-handed rule has led some humans to seek their overthrow, even as some vampires have joined with the Sarafan to destroy their brethren. It is into this chaotic world that you awaken." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 8. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 After his revival, Kain was specifically used by the Cabal as a 'covert' agent because he was "ancient history" Umah: "We need you to help the resistance. Our faces are known, they kill us on sight. But you are ancient history, long since dead and buried. You can go where we cannot. That gives us a small advantage." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. to the Sarafan, enabling him access where the well-known faces of the Cabal would be recognised. Through his training (presumably for secrecy's sake) Kain was kept away from Sarafan troops and was instructed to avoid them at all costs. Umah: "Ahead is the market where the common dregs of Meridian engage in their filthy commerce. Beyond the market is the bridge that leads to the Lower City. Make your way east to the bridge. I shall meet you there."//'Kain:' "And where are you going?"//'Umah:' "I shall scout ahead to ensure that you don’t meet any Sarafan patrols. You aren’t ready for them yet."//'Kain:' "How trusting of you, to leave me to my own devices."//'Umah:' "Consider it an act of good will." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. However, (possibly due in part to Kain's lack of enthusiasm for covert methods) Kain's presence was soon uncovered; in Chapter 1:the Slums, where Kain's meeting with a Cabal contact at the Grand Hotel had been observed by traitor vampire Faustus (Kain would himself kill Faustus in Chapter 2); and later in Chapter 3:The Lower City, where Kain met Sebastian. Shortly afterward, with Kain seeking Sanctuary; the Sarafan Order scored a major coup - capturing one of the leading vampires of the Cabal,Umah (who had been investigating the Industrial Quarter). Umah was taken to the Sarafan Keep for a public execution. Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Ojective 1: Locate the prison where Umah is being held "You have limited information regarding Umah's whereabouts. No doubt she is being guarded by high-ranking Sarafan soldiers, prevented from using her powers." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 However due to the efforts of Kain and his collusion with the Bishop of Meridian, (himself pursued by the Sarafan for aiding the Cabal Delivery Servant: "Hey, you there, you work for the Bishop, don’t you? I have three crates of wine to deliver."//'Manor Servant:' "I don’t work for him."//'Delivery Servant:' "Oh yes you do. I've seen you there"//'Manor Sevrant:' "I’ve left his employ just this minute. And I wouldn’t go near the place if I were you."//'Delivery Servant' "Why not? I’ve got this wine –"//'Manor Servant:' "The Seraphan are searching the house."//'Delivery Servant:'//''"Thanks, friend, I owe you for that."'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Butler: "I beg you, be merciful, good sir. I am – I was – butler to the Bishop of Meridian. But the Sarafan – they're inside now. I thought I would wait here"//'Kain:' "Why are they here?"//'Butler:' "They accuse the Bishop of aiding the vampire resistance. They are looking for proof. I beg of you, do not tell them where to find me. I will do anything…"//'Kain:' "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."///'Kain:' "Holy ground will not deter his pursuer. Where is the Cathedral?"//'Butler:' "To the Northeast. But it will do you no good – you cannot enter without the proper authority."//'Kain:' "I suggest you show me the way. Now."//'Butler:' "Of course, sir. This way, sir. It is my pleasure to serve you. This tunnel will bring you again to the streets." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.) and Kain's murder of traitor Vampire Marcus, Kain was able to infiltrate the Sarafan Keep and make his way to the roof to rescue Umah, who was imprisoned behind Ward gates. As Kain freed Umah, The Sarafan Lord made his way to the roof and was able to see for himself that his old enemy had returned; Umah luckily teleporting Kain away before he was struck down by the Soul Reaver. Through the rest of ''Blood Omen 2'', The Sarafan Order, were shown to be aware of Kain and his association with the Cabal, but unable to hold his progress. In Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter, Kain once again infiltrated a heavily armed and defended Sarafan area, blazing his way through the level and recovering the Nexus Stone and murdering traitor Vampire Sebastian (where Kain found out about the threat posed by the Device). As Kain made a journey throughthe Canyons to the Seer's Cottage, a Sarafan company was sent (officially) to eliminateLesser Demons in the area, Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. however, a major part of their objective seemed to be to interfere with the meeting between the Seer and Kain - the Sarafan failed to kill either of them and Kain escaped, Teleported to the Device. Shortly after Kain entered the Device, he uncovered the truth of the Sarafan - that the Order was in reality a 'front' for the Hylden take-over of Nosgoth. Confronting the Hylden forces controlling the Sarafan Order, Kain saw little of the Order itself, until his attempt to infiltrate the Wharves with Umah in Chapter 10 (attempting to make his way to the Hylden City). The heavily guarded Sarafan outpost (the Wharves) was defended by many Sarafan knights and Glyph knights Umah: "Vorador has said we must seek out a war galley. We should search the Southern Docks."// Kain: "What are the defenses here?"//'Umah:' "The heaviest of all the Sarafan outposts. They control all trade and all travel to and from Meridian."//'Kain:' "The Sarafan are nothing compared to what I have faced, and destroyed."//'Umah:' "Don't be arrogant. Their finest warriors will be waiting within. The Glyph Knights are deadly."//'Kain:' "We shall see." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. who were able to corner and overpower Umah (with Kain performing the final blow himself, due to her earlier betrayal), but were once again, unable to prevent Kain infiltrating the heart of the Southern Docks and taking a ship towards the Hylden City. At the end of Chapter 11:The Hylden City, Kain was able to confront and kill the Sarafan Lord, leader of the Order, he speculated that the Sarafan "now leaderless, still had to be put down", indicating his plans to wipe out the order once and for all and begin his Empire. Kain: "The war was over. And yet there was another still to be fought. The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan, now leaderless, still had to be put down. There were cities to be rebuilt, and order be restored. And a new rule, my rule, would then begin. To the victor go the spoils. At last, Nosgoth would be mine." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. It is unlikely that the Sarafan Order survived for long after this time. Ranking and Members It is unclear how exactly ranking worked within the Order, however, the Sarafan Lord, clearly ruled the Order and was assisted by the traitor vampires, who were clearly of higher rank than the Humans (possibly due to their 'immortal' extended lifetimes). The rankings of Human 'enemies' associated with the order are similarly not really mentioned, though it could possibly be assumed that 'later' enemies had a higher rank. Members and Possible Structure *The Sarafan Lord *Glyphwrights and other Hylden *Sebastian / Marcus / Faustus *Glyph knights "'''Betrayal:' The waterfront is bustling with activity, as Hylden supply ships make their way from here to the Hylden Gate. Kain and Umah must search the docks to gain access to a war galley. The wharves are guarded by the Sarafan's finest: Glyph Knights who can detect the presence of vampires at a distance."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 79 onwards.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "'''Glyph Guards/Knights:'More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. It is almost impossible to kill these enemies in Stealth Mode."'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. *Sarafan knights *Glyph guards Glyph Guard: "More advanced than normal Guards/Knights, their armor is made with Glyph magic and alerts them to Kain's presence. Kain can never kill them in Stealth Mode"Glyph Guards on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site *Sarafan guards ' Guard:' "These are the basic guards of the Serafan. They will attack Kain on sight"Guards on the Official Blood Omen 2 Site "'''Guards:'These are the basic guards of the Sarafan. They will attack Kain on sight."'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Members of Unclear Ranking *Sarafan Archers *Sarafan priests *Mercenaries *the Gunship The Hylden Lord.jpg|The unmasked Sarafan (Hylden) Lord Glyphw.jpg|A Glyphwright/ disguised Hylden Sebastian-BO2.jpg|Sebastian Marcus-BO2.jpg|Marcus BO2-SD-Faustus.png|Faustus Kg.jpg|A Glyph Knight Ks.JPG|A Sarafan Knight Gg.JPG|A Glyph Guard Gs.JPG|A Sarafan Guard Worker.JPG|A Sarafan Archer (BO2) SarafanPriest.png|A Sarafan Priest (with Sarafan Scepter) BO2-Merc.png|A Sarafan-affiliated Mercenary BO2-TW-Gunship.png|The Wharves Gunship Notes *Text on posters and signs on the Lower City streets of Meridian spells the order as "Seraphan" and both Umah and Vorador pronounce the name this way. However several names (such as "The Sarafan Lord " and the "Sarafan Keep") favour the more traditional "Sarafan" spelling . *The "broken-ankh" symbol of the Sarafan Order (and indeed several other''Blood Omen 2 elements) are influenced by previous projects of [[Blood Omen 2|''Blood Omen 2]] 's Lead artist, Steve Ross; with several themes clearly (and unintentionally, according to the artist) developed from previous cancelled games 'Chakan ' and 'Sirens '. Chakan and Sirens Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). In-universe, the symbol for the order and it's many variants are not explained, but a large rock-carved sculpture in the Canyons could be taken to imply that the symbol represents the the Sarafan Lord (as to a certain degree, both Kain and Raziel's symbols are). The Sarafan symbol also, on several occasions, resembles Nazi-iconography - as it's predecessors the Sarafan and Moebius's mercenary army both used similar iconography. *Though apparently in control of all of Nosgoth and Meridian, the Sarafan seem to have less presence in the older parts of the city such as the Slums and Smuggler's Den relative to the other parts of the city. Chapter 3:The Lower City: In Darkness We Gather "Having located the entrance to the smuggler's tunnel, Kain must locate the hidden sanctuary of the vampire resistance, as Umah heads off to investigate the industrial quarter of the city. Though you'll still encounter many thieves, the Sarafan's presence in the lower city is more evident, with frequent guard patrols and ward gates intended to thwart any vampires who encounter them." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 24. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The Sarafan also appear to have "their own dealings" in the Smuggler's Den. Umah: "Welcome to one of the “glories” of our fair city, the Smuggler's Den. As squalid as you found the Slums, you will find this place even more offensive. Rogues and thieves rule the streets, and of course the Sarafan too have their own dealings here. You may expect small help from the inhabitants, and more trouble." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Chapter 2:The Den:Creatures of the Night "On his own, Kain wanders deeper into the heart of Meridian, searching for sanctuary and a rendezvous with an unknown leader of the vampire resistance. Unbeknownst to him, a ghost from his past is hot on his trail: a former member of Kain's legion now working to destroy the vampire race. The smuggler's den is populated mostly with thieves, but the Sarafan have a presence there as well. " Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 16. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *Throughout Blood Omen 2, several NPC characters make comments about the rule of the Sarafan Order. Vendor: "Taxes are high and supplies are low, thanks to the Seraphan." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Man: "They’re here to protect us, that’s why."//'Woman:' "Then why so many?"//'Man:' "Well, we need a great deal of protection. The Sarafan have sworn to protect the people and destroy the vampire menace."//'Woman:' "Have you ever seen a vampire?"//'Man:' "Exactly. They’ve kept their promise."//'Woman:' "I’ll tell you what else they’ve kept – our tax money, that’s what."//'Man:' "Hush that talk. Someone may hear you." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. First Man: "Closed off? The whole of the lower city? How am I to get home tonight?"//'Second Man:' "It’s just as I told you."//'First Man:' "My Agnes will have my head."//'Second Man:'//''"I couldn’t get home the last time they did this. I had no place to sleep. And then I was picked up and fined for being on the street at night. "//'First Man:' ''"They can’t do that!"//'Second Man:' "But they do. We better find a bed for the night."//'First Man:' "Agnes is not going to believe me." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Peasant: "That’s generous, I call it. You see that? Have you seen what it can do? It will bring light and heat, and no cost for oil or coal. And they bring it right down here for us simple folk to use. Bless the Seraphan for all their doings, that’s what I say – for sharing their magic with the poor." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Dimitri: "We hate the Sarafan, we humans. The things they do, it's not right, not natural. If your kind can bring them down, I'll help you, I will." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. First Thug: "I wouldn’t do that."//'Second Thug:' "Aw, he’ll never know."//'First Thug:' "He has a way of knowing. He can smell it if he’s not getting his proper share."//'Second Thug:' "I did the same yesterday."//'First Thug:' "Don’t tell him you know me, then."//'Second Thug:' "Thirty percent for a bed for the night. It’s robbery, that’s what it is."//'First Thug:' "A safe bed where the Sarafan don’t look for us."//'Second Thug:' "It isn’t fair, I tell ya. I took all the risk to steal the stuff in the first place."//'First Thug:' "Just don’t come bawling to me when he makes a crippled beggar of you, that’s all I ask." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Barkeep: "Help! Somebody help me, please! Guards! Call the Seraphan!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Male Aristocrat 1: "Oh, you and your father. Don’t you see? The order and discipline the Seraphan impose on the lower orders are for everyone’s good. They respect us. They know their place." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Male Aristocrat 2: "But we, the nobles of the land, are not being permitted to have a proper influence upon affairs." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Also, a female NPC at 'Southgate Tram Station' in Chapter 3: The Lower City, is heard trying to gain access to the Sarafan Keep to pay her debts to "The Chancellor" - though the real-world meaning of 'chancellor' varies; it could be taken as a 'human title' of the Sarafan Lord. Woman: "But I must get to the Keep!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Not this way. The subway is closed."//'Woman:' "I must bring this purse to the chancellor, or he will take my house!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "It’s no use crying to me about it."//'Woman:' "I beg you, let me through!"//'Sarafan Guard' "I’ll run you through if you don’t go your way! Now move on!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Gallery LC-SarafanBanner.png|Sarafan "Banner" variant symbol UCSarafanEagle.png|Sarafan Order "Eagle" variant symbol UC-SarafanLampost.png|Sarafan Order symbol Lamppost UC-SarafanTwoTier.png|Sarafan "Two Tier" variant symbol SK-DoubleSarafan.png|Sarafan "Reflected" symbol variant SK-LargeSarafanIdol.png|Large Sarafan symbol in the Sarafan Keep UC-SymbolsMausoleum.png|Sarafan and Kain symbols in Mausoleum SK-Dungeon.png|Sarafan dungeon SK-ObservatoryRoof.png|Sarafan "Stained Glass" symbol SK-SarafanLamp.png|Sarafan Lamp BO2-Icon-Weapon-Scepter.png|Sarafan Symbol Scepter SK-Mural-SarafanFeathers.png|Sarafan "Feathers" Mural BO2-IQ-SarafanRack.png|Sarafan symbol "Rack" BO2-TC-HugeSarafanCross.png|Large Sarafan Cross/Sarafan Lord effigy BO2-TC-MeridianExit.png|Meridian Exit UC-SarafanSpartan.png|Sarafan "Spartan" statues LC-Posters.png|Sarafan Propoganda SK-Mural-KainVsSarafanLord.png|Sarafan Mural of Battle of Meridian BO2-TW-SarafanGatehouse.png|Sarafan Gatehouse at the Wharves BO2-TW-SarafanDrawbridge.png|'Guarded' Sarafan Drawbridge to 'Southern Docks' BO2-HC-SarafanShip.png|A Sarafan Ship travelling to the Hylden City Appearances * Blood Omen 2 References }} Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Factions Category:Inhabitants